Queen Elsa Superstar
by SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Jesus Christ Superstar", but with Elsa as the central character and Cassandra filling the secondary role. Using much of the original lyrics, this version deals with a variety of subjects: how Elsa has been received by fans, what she stands for, and the implications of her character in the midst of a feminist awakening. Rated T for cursing/blood.
1. Overture

**A/N: To best understand this, I advise you to listen to the soundtrack of _Jesus Christ Superstar_. I did my best to match my lyrics with the music, so it may be hard to follow if you don't know the rhythms. I also left out a couple of songs and pieces because they didn't fit my overall story.**

 **Original lyrics by Tim Rice. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

 **Frozen, Tangled: the Series, and all Disney characters making cameos are property of the Walt Disney company.**

 **Cover photo credit to PONZUxPONZU for a wonderful depiction of my all-time favorite queen.**

 **Special thanks to Tumblr user thegoofyholler for inspiration for my version of Maleficent.**

 **One final note: this is meant to be more like a movie than a stage production. Try not to take the details too seriously. I just cranked this out because I couldn't resist of mashing the themes of JCS with some of the themes surrounding Elsa. To me, Elsa has a messianic complex. So...yeah, this was the result.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Change is in the air. A voice calls out: _The future is female_.

Compelled by some unknown force, humans and creatures from across the Disney-verse assemble into some bizarre gathering. Driven by this invisible force, they set to work in laying out the scene, as if acting out some kind of opera.

The music plays in their heads. They arrange themselves in their various roles. The purpose?

To find a new face for the Disney-verse. To replace the Mouse with someone more relatable, someone with a charisma suitable for the current age. The task seems impossible, for the Mouse is the embodiment of the Disney spirit. No one could possibly replace him in universal appeal. And yet…

There is demand for a queen. A queen who has power but also knows vulnerability. A queen who will not be corrupted by the material things of this world. A queen with the ability to capture the hearts and minds of millions. A queen who is selfless, kind, and compassionate. A queen with a heart full of love.

They have found her.

As the princesses and princes gather in some strange dance, the onlookers watch, spellbound by the performance. The music still plays in their heads, driving them on to some unknown destination.

A black-haired woman walks away from the crowd, climbing a hill as if to get away from the intoxicating influence of the gathering. She stops to look back, just in time to see the deciding moment.

All at once, the princesses stretch out their arms and reach toward the middle of the circle. As they raise their arms up, a figure rises in the middle until she towers over the rest. She stretches her arms wide and soaks in the sun as it shines down upon her platinum-blonde hair and pale skin. The queen is ready.

Everyone disperses. They take their positions. Ready to act out this strange performance. The questions that linger: Who exactly is she? And does she think she is what everyone says she is?


	2. Female Power on their Minds

**Cassandra, sitting on a hilltop removed from the crowd:**

My mind is clearer now – at last, finally

I can see where we all soon will be

If you strip away the myth from the girl

You will see where we all soon will be

[leaping to her feet]

Elsa! You're starting to believe

The things they say of you

You really must believe

This goddess talk is true

And all the evils done

Could soon get swept away

If you believe all the things

That your sisters say

Listen Elsa, I'm not sure what you see

All I ask is that you listen to me

And remember – I've been a loyal friend all along

You have set them all on fire

They think they've found a new messiah

What would happen if you say they're wrong?

I remember how they looked at you then

No talk of placing you over all men

And believe me – our admiration for you hasn't died

But every word you say today

Gets twisted round some other way

And it's safe to say those men have lied

Arendelle, your famous one could have stayed a great unknown

If she stayed inside her room, trapped in her gloom

But instead she let it go, runs her kingdom like a pro

She has caused no further harm – yet they're alarmed

Listen Elsa, do you care for your sex?

Don't you see the patriarchal complex?

We're still women here – have you forgotten how put down we are?

I'm not worried for the crowd

For we are getting rather loud

But we'll suffer if we don't go far

If we don't go far!

Listen Elsa to the warning I give

Please remember that I want you to live

But you have to find the strength to persevere and deal with pain

All your followers are blind

With female power on their minds

You must show them this is not in vain

That our fight's not in vain!


	3. What's the BuzzStrange Thing Mystifying

A field, late afternoon. The scene opens with an assembly of princesses and princes moving all over, surrounding Elsa.

 **Princesses/princes:**

What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening (x8)

 **Elsa:**

Why are you all so tense? Do you think this will be easy?

Just put a crown upon my head?

Let's not talk of revolution. Let's enjoy today instead.

 **Princesses/princes:**

What's the deal? Are you having second thoughts? (x16)

 **Anna, in the middle of the refrain:**

Let me try to cool down your face a bit (x8)

 **Elsa:**

Anna, that is good – while you talk all through the evening

Where and when and who and how

She alone has tried to give me what I need right here and now

 **Princesses/princes:**

What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening (x12)

[As they sing, Cassandra joins the crowd and approaches Elsa while Anna tends to her sister.]

[At this point, a small cadre of villains appears as if to mock the gathering. Hans steps forward.]

 **Hans, speaking to Elsa while gesturing to Cassandra:**

It seems to me a strange thing, mystifying

That a girl like you can waste her time on women of her kind

[Eugene tries to protest, but Rapunzel holds him back; all watching uncertainly]

Yes I can understand that she's amusing

But her warrior nature, cynic ways, are hardly in your line

[At this, Cassandra scowls and looks ready to draw her dagger]

It's not that I object to her profession

But it doesn't fit in well with who you claim to be

It doesn't help you if you're inconsistent

They only need a small excuse to make you look crazy

[Cassandra takes a step toward Hans, but Elsa leaps to her feet and strides forward]

 **Elsa:**

Who are you to criticize her? Who are you to despise her?

Leave her, leave her, let her be now

Leave her, leave her, she's with me now

If your slate is clean, then you can throw stones

If your slate is not, then leave her alone!

[The crowd is very quiet. Cassandra takes her hand off her dagger and looks on with an expression of awe.]


	4. Everything's Alright

Nighttime. Everyone is getting ready for bed. Elsa sits in the middle of the group, looking worried. Cassandra sits nearby, watching. Anna lights a candle and walks over to her sister.

 **Anna:**

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you, oh don't you know

Everything's alright, yes everything's fine

And we want you to sleep well tonight

Let the world turn without you tonight

If we try, we'll get by so forget all about us tonight

 **Princesses:**

Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes

 **Anna:**

Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and caress you

Let you know I'm here and oh, then you'll feel

Everything's alright, yes everything's fine

And it's cool and the air is sweet

For the fire in your head and feet

Close your eyes, close your eyes

And relax, think of nothing tonight

 **Princesses:**

Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes

 **Cassandra:**

Anna do you really think all of this cuddling

Will give her the strength she will need?

I know you may be scared, but we all must stay strong

Ready for the time she must lead

Men who are determined cannot be defeated

Simply with small things like a kiss or hug

 **Rapunzel:**

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you, oh don't you know

Everything's alright, yes everything's fine

And we want you to sleep well tonight

Let the world turn without you tonight

If we try, we'll get by so forget all about us tonight

 **Princesses:**

Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes

 **Elsa:**

Surely you're not saying we have to act like men

To hold power equally?

Burying our feelings will not be productive

Learn to embrace them like me

[Elsa reaches out a hand to touch Cassandra's cheek]

Love is the answer, dear

Let it fill your heart, dear

It is strong, it can soothe any pain, and conquers all

[As Anna's refrain begins, Cassandra locks eyes with Elsa as the latter moves her hand to clasp the former's.]

 **Anna:**

Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and caress you

Let you know I'm here and oh, then you'll feel

Everything's alright, yes everything's fine

And it's cool and the air is sweet

For the fire in your head and feet

Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax, think of nothing tonight

Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax

 **Princesses, joined by princes:**

Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes (repeat and fade out)

[Cassandra breaks contact with Elsa as the crowd begins singing their refrain and turns to leave. As the refrain continues, she looks back one more time towards Elsa. Elsa's gaze remains fixed on Cassandra as the scene ends.]


	5. This Elsa Must Die

The next day. A setting that looks a lot like Disneyland/Disney World, specifically the Magic Kingdom. Near the entrance to this place, villains have assembled.

 **Evil Queen:**

Now let me see – the wretched souls from hell

The scoundrel scum and royal born as well

 **Frollo:**

Ah friends condemned – you know why we are here

We've not much time and quite a problem here!

[Points to a crowd in the distance]

 **Crowd:**

Here comes our superstar! (x4)

 **Hans:**

Listen to that howling mob of morons in the street

A trick or two with snowmen and the whole town's on its feet!

 **All:**

She is dangerous!

 **Crowd:**

Queen Elsa Superstar!

 **All:**

She is dangerous!

 **Crowd:**

Tell us that you're who they say you are

 **Cruella:**

That girl has come to town right now to whip up some support

 **Scar:**

A rabble-rousing mission that I think we must abort

 **All:**

She is dangerous!

 **Crowd:**

Queen Elsa Superstar!

 **All:**

She is dangerous!

 **Mother Gothel:**

They're getting close – and getting much too loud

 **Hades:**

Quick! Make it fast – let's go disperse the crowd

 **Frollo:**

No wait! We need a more permanent solution to our problem…

 **Dr. Facilier:**

What then to do about Elsa of Arendelle

Immature sorceress, hero of fools?

 **Hades:**

No riots, no army, no fighting, no slogans

 **Jafar:**

One thing I'll say for her – Elsa is cool

 **Hans:**

We cannot leave her to her own devices

These half-witted fans will get out of control

 **Scar:**

But how can we stop her? Her glamour increases

By leaps every minute – she's top of the poll

 **Frollo:**

I see bad things arising – the Mouse crown her queen over all of the land

I see great transformation, a feminist rising because of her brand

Great transformation because of her brand

 **All:**

Because, because, because of her brand

 **Frollo:**

A feminist rising because of her brand

 **All:**

Because, because, because of her, 'cause of her, 'cause of her brand

 **Ursula:**

What then to do about this Elsamania?

 **Jafar:**

How do we deal with a feminist queen?

 **Gaston:**

Where do we start with a girl who is bigger

Than Belle was when Belle did her book-reading thing?

 **Evil Queen:**

Fools! You have no perception!

The stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high!

We must crush her completely

To spare us the chaos, this Elsa must die

For the sake of the kingdom, this Elsa must die

 **All:**

Must die, must die, this Elsa must die

 **Hans:**

To stop the uprising, this Elsa must die

 **All:**

Must die, must die, this Elsa must, Elsa must, Elsa must die!


	6. Hosanna

The crowd approaches the entrance, largely oblivious to the villains who are scowling just above them. The mood is exuberant. All manner of good people and creatures are lining the streets as Elsa makes her way through the crowd, with Anna right by her side. Their fellow princesses are dancing around them.

 **Crowd:**

Hosanna Heysanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey Sanna Ho Sanna

Hey my Queen, my Queen, won't you smile at me?

Sanna Ho Sanna Hey Superstar

 **Frollo:**

Tell the rabble to be quiet we anticipate a riot

This common crowd is much too loud

[Elsa and Anna glance up, both with looks of disapproval on their faces]

 **Jafar:**

Tell the mob who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong

They are a curse, they should disperse

[Obviously not hearing the villains, the crowd continues singing. Elsa is lifted up by Kristoff and Eugene; she is at first surprised but then smiles like she is having fun. Anna leads as they carry Elsa to a platform right inside the entrance.]

 **Crowd:**

Hosanna Heysanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey Sanna Ho Sanna

Hey my Queen, my Queen, you're alright by me

Sanna Ho Sanna Hey Superstar

 **Elsa, turning to face the clearly displeased villains:**

Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd?

Nothing can be done to stop the shouting

If every tongue were still, the noise would still continue

The trees and bricks themselves would start to sing

 **Crowd:**

Hosanna Heysanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey Sanna Ho Sanna

Hey my Queen, my Queen, won't you fight for me?

Sanna Ho Sanna Hey Superstar

 **Elsa:**

Sing joyously but not for me alone

Everyone of us is truly worthy

We all deserve a better world, a brighter future

Where girls and boys can have equality

 **Crowd:**

Hosanna Heysanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey Sanna Ho Sanna

Hey my Queen, my Queen, would you die for me?

Sanna Ho Sanna Hey Superstar

[For a moment, fear flashes across Elsa's face at the mention of death. It passes and she resumes smiling, although somewhat uneasily.]


	7. Dear Disney Friends

Snapshots of various locales in the parks with no visitors. Trumpets play in the background, as if to herald the arrival of someone important.

The scene reverts to the Magic Kingdom. As the music picks up, all manner of characters affiliated with goodness rush to the central plaza. There is dancing and leaping all around. Suddenly, Elsa appears in the middle of it all, with a joyful crowd dancing and singing to her. Anna and the other princesses are in the center of the circle, closest to Elsa. Cassandra stands to the edge of the crowd, observing from atop a small wall by a lamppost.

 **Crowd:**

Queen Elsa, I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe that you're the one

So tell me that we're saved

Queen Elsa, I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe that you're the one

So tell me that we're saved

Elsa I am with you

Touch me touch me Elsa

Elsa I am on your side

Kiss me kiss me Elsa

 **Mulan:**

Elsa what more do you need to convince you

That you've made it and you're easily as strong

As the men who dominate our culture

And who've kept our sisters down for so long?

 **Crowd:**

Queen Elsa, I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe that you're the one

So tell me that we're saved

Queen Elsa, I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe that you're the one

So tell me that we're saved

Elsa I am with you

Touch me touch me Elsa

Elsa I am on your side

Kiss me kiss me Elsa

[musical interlude, filled with dancing; really dramatic dancing]

 **Crowd:**

Queen Elsa, I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe that you're the one

So tell me that we're saved

Queen Elsa, I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe that you're the one

So tell me that we're saved

Elsa I am with you

Touch me touch me Elsa

Elsa I am on your side

Kiss me kiss me Elsa

 **Aladdin:**

There must be over fifty thousand

Screaming love and more for you

Everyone of fifty thousand

Would do whatever you ask them to

Keep them yelling their devotion

But add some authority to your tone

You will rise to a greater power

Rule all Disney on your own

You'll get the power and the glory

Forever and ever and ever

[Elsa gets very nervous, looking around at the crowd with a growing sense of dread]

You'll get the power and the glory

Forever and ever and ever

[Cassandra notices the tension in Elsa's body language, and starts looking around to see how onlookers react to the crowd]

You'll get the power and the glory

Forever and ever and ever (x7)

[As the crowd collapses to their knees, silence falls over the plaza. All are waiting for Elsa's reaction.]

 **Elsa, slowly walking into the crowd:**

Neither you Aladdin, nor the fifty thousand

Nor Rapunzel, nor Mulan

Nor Anna nor Cassandra, nor the good nor the bad

Nor all the Disney-verse itself

Understand what power is, understand what glory is

Understand at all, understand at all…

If you knew all that I knew, my dear Disney friends

You'd see my pain, but you close your eyes

But you close your eyes

If you want a masculine sovereign, dear Disney friends

Then hear me now, I'd much prefer to die

I'd much prefer to die


	8. Milli's Dream

Early morning, the next day. The scene opens on a balcony of a spooky setting. It is where Maleficent resides. Not the mistress of all evil; more the Angelina Jolie version, vengeful but conflicted and still with greenish skin. She rises from a restless sleep.

 **Maleficent:**

I dreamed I met a regal woman

A most amazing queen

She had that look you very rarely find

The haunting frightened kind

I asked her to say what had happened

Why she was so scared

I asked again – she never said a word

As if she hadn't heard

And next, the room was full of wild and angry men

They seemed to hate this queen – they fell on her and then

They disappeared again

Then I saw thousands of millions

Crying for this girl

And then I heard them mentioning my name

And leaving me the blame


	9. The Fandom

Seeking some time to herself, Elsa wanders alone through the park.

 **Elsa:**

I wish I was inspired

Why am I sad and tired?

After all I've done for four years

Seems like forty, seems like forty

[A new crowd approaches, seemingly out of nowhere. Fans of the queen.]

 **Fans:**

Look there Mom, it's the Frozen queen

Is it true? No it cannot be

I believe you are really cool

Yes she is, she is so lovely

Look at her, she is something else

What a girl, what a pretty dress

I believe you inspire me

See that girl, isn't she the best?

Would you give me a gift in ice

Won't you please you look very nice

Will you please won't you sing for me

Won't you pose in a pic with me?

[The crowd repeats, each time getting faster and drawing closer. Elsa becomes increasingly panicked although she is trying to please the fans pressing in.]

 **Elsa:**

There's too many of you – don't push me

There's too little of me – don't crowd me

[The singing gets faster and intensifies]

LEAVE ME ALONE!

[The crowd vanishes. Only Elsa is left, crouched on her knees, hands clutching the sides of her head as she tries not to completely break down. Anna rushes in and comforts her distraught sister.]


	10. I Don't Know How to Love Her

Nighttime. Elsa and Anna have gotten away from the crowds and are enjoying some sisterly time together. At the moment, they are sitting beneath a tree.

 **Anna:**

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you, oh don't you know

Everything's alright, yes everything's fine

 **Elsa:**

And I hope I shall sleep well tonight

Let the world turn without me tonight

 **Anna:**

Close your eyes, close your eyes

And relax, think of nothing tonight

[music changes; extended introduction]

 **Elsa [spoken]:**

Anna, I have to tell you something

 **Anna [spoken]:**

What is it?

 **Elsa [spoken]:**

It's about Cassandra

 **Anna [spoken]:**

You like her?

 **Elsa [spoken]:**

It's…more than that

 **Anna [spoken]:**

It's okay, Elsa

You can tell me

[They both get up and start walking. Elsa sings]

 **Elsa:**

I don't know how to love her

What to do, how to move her

I've been changed, it feels so strange

In these past few days when I've seen myself

I seem like someone else

I don't know how to take this

I don't see why she moves me

She's a girl, she's just a friend

Yes I had not many friends before

And yet in many ways

She's so much more

Should I bring her down, should I ask her out

Should I speak of love, let my feelings out

I never thought I'd come to this – what's it all about

Don't you think it's rather funny

I should be in this position

I'm the one who's always been

So calm so cool, no lover's fool

Running every show

She scares me so

I never thought I'd come to this – what's it all about

Yet if she said she loved me

I'd be lost, I'd be frightened

I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope

I'd turn my head, I'd back away

I wouldn't want to know

She scares me so

I want her so

I love her so


	11. Damned for All Time

The following morning. The scene opens in a field. Cassandra sits alone, one hand resting on the side of her head, her gaze downcast. She is deep in thought, pondering something. Her face looks conflicted as she wonders about the consequences of what she is about to do. As she slowly lifts her head, her expression changes to one of genuine fear. Cassandra rises to her feet, surprisingly unsteady as she walks, then runs.

As the music picks up and starts its frantic pace, Cassandra races into a castle full of women, all good Disney ladies. She searches wildly, as if looking for someone, anyone.

 **Cassandra:**

Now if you help me it matters that you see

These sordid kinds of things are coming hard to me

It's taken me some time to work out what to do

I weighed the whole thing up before I came to you

I have no thought at all about my own reward

I really didn't come here of my own accord

Just don't say I'm

Damned for all time

I came because I had to I'm the one who saw

Elsa lacks the courage like she did before

And furthermore I know that Elsa thinks so too

Elsa wouldn't mind that I was telling you

I have no thought at all about my own reward

I really didn't come here of my own accord

Just don't say I'm

Damned for all time

[Cassandra continues to run all over the castle. Panting heavily, she finally stops in a courtyard and sees Rapunzel and Esmerelda.]

 **Cassandra:**

Esmerelda you're a worldly girl and wise

Raps my dearest friend I know you sympathize

Why are we the prophets? Why are we the ones?

Who see the sad solution – know what must be done

I have no thought at all about my own reward

I really didn't come here of my own accord

Just don't say I'm

Damned for all time!

[Cassandra collapses to her knees. Rapunzel and Esmerelda rush over and kneel beside her.]

 **Rapunzel:**

Cass! Take a breath now, there's no need for pleading

We have information that you need to hear

 **Esmerelda:**

All of the villains have plans to destroy her

We need to protect her – you know her fear

 **Rapunzel:**

An act of true love is the key to our problem

 **Esmerelda:**

We'll get her to show them that love will prevail

We just need someone who can lure them to Elsa

 **Rapunzel:**

With no crowd around her

 **Esmerelda:**

Then we can't fail

 **Cassandra:**

I don't want to betray her!

 **Rapunzel:**

No! Cass it's not hurting, it's helping her out

 **Cassandra:**

I won't make her a martyr!

 **Esmerelda:**

But look at her position – there's no other route

 **Rapunzel:**

Think of the good she will do for our struggle

Beat all the villains, no need for a war

We know she is peaceful, but also protective

This isn't martyrdom, it's just-?

 **Esmerelda:**

A test

 **Rapunzel and Esmerelda:**

A test nothing more

[Rapunzel and Esmerelda look at Cassandra expectantly. Cassandra looks uncertain and very nervous. She draws her sword, gazing at her reflection for a few seconds. Her expression shifts to one of resolve. She thrusts her sword into the ground before her and gives her reply.]

 **Cassandra:**

On Thursday night they'll find her where we want her

Far from the crowds in the garden near the living tree

 **Choir:**

Well Cassandra

Good Cassandra


	12. The Tree of Life

Thursday night. The Tree of Life. As the sun sets, the princesses gather for a picnic dinner beside the tree. Elsa and Anna are present; so is Cassandra.

 **Princesses:**

Look at all my trials and tribulations

Leaving me and granting peace of mind

Don't disturb me now, I can see the answers

In this evening with my sisters life is fine

Always hoped that I'd be a role model

Knew that I would make it if I tried

Then when kids see us, they can teach their children

That with love, they'll be always satisfied

[As they gather for their meal, they temporarily pose in a circle. It bears a striking resemblance to Da Vinci's The Last Supper. Elsa is at center, Anna to her left, Cassandra to her right.]

 **Elsa:**

My friends…

It's just a little hard to think about what's next

For girls out there, their strength should be a gift

For boys out there, they should not be unfeeling

My friends

If girls embrace their strength

If boys can be sensitive

Then the world can finally have equality…

[Everyone ponders these words of wisdom for a few seconds. Suddenly, Elsa seems to enter a panicked state.]

I must be mad thinking I will be a good queen

I must be out of my head!

Look at how men treat me! They cannot stop thinking

How they can take me to bed!

Girls want to dress like me

Boys want to just fuck me –

 **Princesses [all protesting randomly]:**

No! That's not true! Why would you think that? There's more to you!

[Cassandra remains quiet, watching Elsa as she seems on the verge of breaking down again.]

 **Elsa:**

Villains, they despise me – I know of their game plan

They all want to kill me

And that's not all I see

One of you here dining

One of my so-called friends

Will leave to betray me

 **Cassandra:**

Cut out the dramatics! You know very well who –

 **Elsa:**

Why don't you go do it?

 **Cassandra:**

You want me to do it?

 **Elsa:**

Hurry they're waiting

 **Cassandra, leaping to her feet:**

If you knew why I do it…

 **Elsa:**

I don't care why you do it!

 **Cassandra:**

To think I admired you

For now I despise you

 **Elsa:**

You liar Cassandra

 **Cassandra:**

You want me to do it!

Have you any idea why we must do this?

Elsa you deserve it!

 **Elsa:**

Hurry you fool, hurry and go

Save me your speeches, I don't want to know – Go!

[Cassandra looks furious and hurt; she runs off but stops not far from the group. As the princesses (including Anna) try to make sense of what just happened, Elsa registers what she just said and leaves midway through the refrain.]

 **Princesses:**

Look at all my trials and tribulations

Leaving me and granting peace of mind

What's that in the cake? It's gone to my head

In this evening with my sisters life is fine

Always hoped that I'd be a role model

Knew that I would make it if I tried

Then when kids see us, they can teach their children

That with love, they'll be always satisfied

[Elsa approaches Cassandra and stops a few steps short. Cassandra has her arms crossed over her chest, looking away from Elsa. As Elsa starts to reach out, Cassandra turns around and begins to rebuke her.]

 **Cassandra:**

You sad pathetic girl! See what you've brought us to

All our dreams could die around us all because of you

And now the cruelest cut of all –

Someone has to turn you in

Just to make you stand and fight, just to hope you see the light

A failed feminist

A failed feminist

Just a timid sad manic depressive failed feminist

 **Elsa, now visibly upset:**

Get out! They're waiting! Get out! They're waiting for you! Oh, waiting for you…

 **Cassandra, pleading:**

Every time I look at you I don't understand

Why you let this thing we had get so out of hand

You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned –

Aaaahhhh!

[Cassandra, now just as upset, staggers backwards a few steps before turning and running full speed away from Elsa, who stands there for a while looking heartbroken.]

 **Princesses, softly in the background:**

Look at all my trials and tribulations

Leaving me and granting peace of mind

Don't disturb me now, I can see the answers

In this evening with my sisters life is fine

Always hoped that I'd be a role model

Knew that I would make it if I tried

Then when kids see us, they can teach their children

That with love, they'll be always satisfied

[When Elsa returns to the Tree of Life, everyone has fallen asleep.]

 **Elsa:**

Will no one stay awake with me?

Jasmine? Belle? Snow?

Will none of you wait with me?

 **Anna, timidly:**

Elsa…I…will


	13. Elsa and Anna

Elsa walks away from the Tree of Life towards a cluster of rocks. Anna follows close behind. Elsa has been reluctant to tell her sister what she expects will happen when the day comes. But Anna knows. At least, she thinks she does…

 **Anna:**

I only want to say

If there is a way

Make it stop, I cannot bear it for I don't want to lose my sister

Feel so lonely, I'm so scared, I'm not as sure

As when we started

Then I was inspired

Now I'm scared and tired

Listen surely you've exceeded expectations

Tried for four years, seems like forty

Could you ask as much from any other queen?

[Elsa does not look back, gaze downcast, arms slowly wrapping around her middle. Anna keeps pressing, needing answers.]

But if you die

See the saga through and do the things they want you to

Let them hate you hit you hurt you, take one for the crew

I wanna know I wanna know Elsa

I wanna know I wanna know Elsa

I wanna see I wanna see Elsa

I wanna see I wanna see Elsa

[At this, Elsa walks faster and starts climbing the rocks, crafting icy stairs to go faster. Anna follows, not noticing the flurry that has started falling around them.]

Why you should die

Would you be more noticed than you ever were before?

Would the things you've said and done matter any more?

I have to know I have to know Elsa

I have to know I have to know Elsa

I have to see I have to see Elsa

I have to see I have to see Elsa

[Elsa reaches the top of a large boulder with broad flat surface. Anna scrambles up. The wind is picking up.]

If you die what will be our reward?

If you die what will be our reward?

I have to know I have to know Elsa

I have to know I have to know Elsa

[The wind starts to howl; the snow falls more heavily.]

 **Elsa, overwhelmed with anxiety:**

I-I don't want to die!

 **Anna, determined but pleading:**

Can you promise me that you will not be killed in vain?

Give me just a little of your ever-present pain

Promise me, I beg you, that you do not have to die

You're far too keen to give your life; oh please just tell me why

 **Elsa, facing her sister:**

Alright! I won't die!

I promise you, I will not die!

 **Anna, on the verge of tears:**

Please don't leave my side

Please, please don't die

[Suddenly, a series of scenes from their childhood flashes across the scene, each one a tragic reminder of what they endured in their separation. It progresses to the events of the eternal winter, culminating in the most tragic memory: Elsa clinging to Anna's frozen form.]

[The scene returns to the present. The sisters are sobbing uncontrollably. Anna is clinging to Elsa, burying her head into her neck as she desperately listens for a heartbeat. Elsa clutches Anna just as fiercely, one arm securely around her waist, the other pressing her head close to her chest. Elsa's tear-stained cheek rests on top of Anna's head. The wind has stopped; the snow stands frozen in midair.]

 **Elsa, brokenly:**

Then I was inspired

Now I'm sad and tired

After all I've done for four years, seems like ninety

Why am I so scared to finish what I started –

 **Anna:**

What we started

 **Elsa:**

Yes, we started

Love, I know it's hard

But you're my strongest card

I will stay alive because you give me strength to live, protect you

Let them hurt me – they can't break me now

For you I will survive


	14. The Arrest

Daybreak. As the sun begins to creep over the horizon, Elsa and Anna return to the Tree of Life, where the princesses are still asleep. The sisters are exhausted, but there is a hint of resolve now under their tired expressions.

Cassandra approaches. She walks slowly toward Elsa, who breaks contact with her sister and moves toward her friend. They stop a couple of feet apart. Elsa waits apprehensively. Cassandra leans forward and kisses Elsa on the cheek.

 **Cassandra, spoken:**

I'm so sorry.

[She tries not to cry as she steps back.]

[A group of villains closes in around the Tree of Life. Their target: Elsa.]

 **Rapunzel, groggily:**

What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening…tell me what's happening…

 **Princesses, all waking up:**

What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening (x4)

Hey Elsa, we're gonna fight for you (x4)

 **Elsa, raising a hand:**

Put away your sword

Don't you know that will not help us?

We must live and carry on

Why are you obsessed with fighting?

Stick to teaching from now on

[The princesses are scared and confused. Elsa locks her gaze with Anna one last time before being taken away. Anna watches, tears reappearing as the villains escort her sister. Cassandra stands by looking helpless.]

[The scene shifts to a shot from above. The villains have formed a ring around Elsa, who walks in her regal manner with no restraints placed upon her. A crowd starts gathering around them as humans and animals realize what is going on.]

 **Crowd:**

Say Elsa, how you feel tonight

Do you plan to put up a fight?

Do you feel that you've had the breaks?

What would you say were your big mistakes?

Do you think that you may retire?

Did you think you would get much higher?

How do you view your coming trial?

Have your friends proved at all worthwhile?

 **Villains:**

Come with us to see Judge Frollo

You'll just love the high court now

You'll just love seeing Hans and more

You'll just die in the high court now

 **Crowd:**

Come on girl, this is not like you

Let us know what you're gonna do

You know what your supporters feel

You'll escape in the final reel

Say Elsa how you feel tonight

Do you plan to put up a fight?

Do you feel that you've had the breaks?

What would you say were your big mistakes?

 **Villains:**

Come with us to see Judge Frollo

You'll just love the high court now

You'll just love seeing Hans and more

You'll just die in the high court now

Now we have her! Now we have her! (x2)

Now we've got her! Now we've got her! (x2)

Now we have her now we have got her now!

[Elsa is ushered into an open area where a crowd of villainous characters stand in a semicircle, all leering at her. The crowd watches expectantly from the back. Frollo stands atop a platform presiding over the "proceedings".]

 **Frollo:**

Elsa you must realize the serious charges facing you

You say you're a feminist queen with plans to rule us – well is it true?

 **Elsa, defiant:**

Yes, I'm a queen – a queen for all women

 **Hans, sneering:**

There you have it gentlemen – what more evidence do we need?

Thanks Cassandra for the victim – stay a while and you'll see her bleed!

[Cassandra, having climbed a nearby pole, watches in horror at the "proceedings".]

 **Villains:**

Now we have her! Now we have her! (x2)

Now we've got her! Now we've got her! (x2)

Take her to Milli! (x4)

[Elsa is ushered away again. In the distance, Anna and the princesses are trying to follow without drawing attention.]


	15. Milli and Elsa

Elsa is taken to a rather haunting location. It looks like a mansion, or a run-down castle. As the villainous group leads her inside, they direct her to the main landing. With a dramatic flourish, a woman with greenish skin and horns conjures a light at the top of a staircase. She frowns at Elsa, a look somewhere between confusion and disgust appearing on her face.

 **Maleficent:**

Who is this broken girl cluttering up my hallway?

Who is this unfortunate?

 **Clayton:**

Queen Elsa – feminist queen

 **Maleficent, smirking:**

Oh so this is the Elsa, I am really quite surprised

You look so small – not a queen at all

We all know that you are news – but are you the queen who will stage a coup?

 **Elsa, very serious:**

Your words, not mine

 **Maleficent, slightly annoyed:**

What do you mean by that?

That is not an answer

You're deep in trouble girl

Queen Elsa – feminist queen

[Slowly circling Elsa]

How can someone in your state be so cool about her fate?

An amazing thing – this silent queen

Since you will not speak to me, then I will not set you free

Go get some lace – she's Donnie's case!

[She spits out the last line with a sneer and turns away. Elsa is led away, again.]

 **Crowd:**

Ho-ho Sanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey Sanna Ho and how

Hey my Queen, my Queen please explain to me

You had everything where is it now?


	16. The Comedy Song

A gaudy resort in an otherwise tropical paradise. A fat man with orange skin and suspiciously fake-looking hair sits on a golden throne. He is ugly and repugnant. His attendants are mostly young women dressed in skimpy outfits, models with excessive makeup and too little clothing. The villainous men watch somewhat hungrily at this repulsive display of misogynistic and faux wealth, complete with gold-painted trinkets and other shiny things.

Elsa stands at a distance from the man-child, now wearing a lacy outfit that looks like a corset with frills. It is not an outfit of her choosing. She. Is. Not. Amused.

 **Donnie:**

Elsa I am overjoyed to meet you face to face

You've been getting quite a name all around the place

Causing snowstorms and almost getting dead

And now a queen for all women – at least that's what you've said

[He gets up and starts to dance. It's grotesque. The underwear-clad models don't help.]

So you are Elsa you're the great Queen Elsa

Prove to me that you're divine – make some icy bras so fine

That's all you need do and I'll know it's all true

Come on queen of the snow

Elsa you just won't believe the hit you've made round here

You are all we talk about – the wonder of the year

Oh what a pity if it's all a lie

Still I'm sure that you can rock the cynics if you try

So you are Elsa you're the great Queen Elsa

Prove to me that you're no fink – make my pond a skating rink

If you do that for me then I'll let you go free

Come on queen of the snow

[He keeps dancing, and the girls keep gyrating as the music plays. It's absurdly comical. Elsa rolls her eyes and keeps standing there, privately wondering when she can obliterate this disgusting outfit.]

I only ask things I'd ask any superstar

What is it that you have got that puts you where you are?

I am waiting yes I'm a captive fan

I'm dying to be shown that you are worthy of a man

So if you are Elsa yes the great Queen Elsa

Build a snow fort wide and deep – you can do it in your sleep

Or has something gone wrong? Why do you take so long?

Come on queen of the snow

[The dancing stops as Donnie becomes aggravated.]

Hey! Aren't you scared of me girl? Miss-oh-beautiful girl!

You're a joke you're not a queen – you're nothing but a fraud

Take her away – she's got nothing to say!

Get out you queen of the – get out!

Get out you queen of the snow!

[shouting]

Get out you stupid queen! Get out of my life!

[Elsa is ushered away by the villains back towards the parks. She is seething with anger at being made to stand before that jackass in such a ridiculous costume, but her nerves are fighting to not cause a blizzard at the moment.]


	17. Cassandra's Revelation

Cassandra has been roaming around, trying to determine what is in store for Elsa as she gets taken from one mock trial to another. Near the castle at the center of the park, she spots a gathering of the main villains. They appear to be readying the central plaza for one final trial; they have already begun blocking off access to the plaza. Sneaking around, Cassandra sees a man practicing with a whip. As she watches him crack the whip repeatedly, it dawns on her what is going to happen.

She races toward a nearby field and finds Rapunzel talking to Esmerelda. Cassandra runs over to them.

 **Cassandra:**

Fuck! I saw her – they dressed her like a doll

And she acts like she has got no powers at all

They'll whip her so bad until she's nearly lame

And I know who everybody's going to blame

I don't believe she knows I acted for our good

I'd save her further suffering if I could

Don't believe…our good…save her…if I could

 **Rapunzel:**

Stop your protesting, forget the excuses

I don't understand why you take this so hard

Elsa's the one who must carry our burden

She chose to endure this – we played our best card

 **Esmerelda:**

What you have done with be the birth of an era

Women arising will thank you for this

And from what I've heard you did more than we needed

Maybe you steeled her with one little kiss

 **Cassandra, falling to her knees:**

Els, I know you can't hear me

But I only did what they wanted me to

Els, I'd sell out the kingdom

For I have been saddled with the torture of you

I was entrusted with helping this girl

I could have ruined our feminist world

I was entrusted with helping this girl

I could have ruined our shot at a girl-power feminist world!

[Rapunzel and Esmerelda, both confused and feeling helpless, leave.]

[Cassandra hunches over, trying not to cry.]

I don't know how to love her

I don't know why she moves me

She's a girl – she's just a friend

She's not divine – she's just the same

As anyone I know

She scares me so

If she lives and reigns will she let me be?

Does she love – does she love me too?

Does she care for me?

[Suddenly, Cassandra's expression changes from one of sorrow to one of revelation followed by shock. She loves Elsa. Now what is she going to do about it?]

Oh fuck, what have I done?

[She staggers to her feet and starts to run.]

I'm such a fool, I was used

And you knew this whole time

Elsa! I'm sorry for hurting you, I just wanted to help

To see you strong like me

[She is now running back toward the plaza like her life depends on it.]

Please forgive me!

Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!

 **Choir:**

Oh Cassandra

Poor Cassandra

Oh Cassandra

Poor Cassandra

Oh Cassandra

Poor Cassandra


	18. The Trial

Cassandra stops at the edge of the central plaza atop a wall, breathing hard. What she sees almost takes her breath away. In the center is Elsa, still wearing that horrible sexualized outfit. It is clear at this point that the villains are trying to humiliate her. And yet, she stands tall, her face unreadable as she conceals her true feelings. One can imagine she is still livid over being forced to wear the outfit. And yet, there may be a trace of fear over what is about to come. Perhaps the overcast sky is an indicator of her emotions…

Now, Maleficent presides over this trial.

 **Maleficent, sneering:**

And so the queen is once again my guest

And why is this? Was Donnie unimpressed?

 **Frollo:**

We turn to you and all the fiends from hell

We have to kill this scourge from Arendelle

[The crowd of good characters amasses on the edge of the plaza, a ripple of fear spreading among them as they observe what is unfolding.]

We need this queen to die – it's all you have to do

We need this queen to die – it's all you have to do

 **Maleficent, slowing descending from her lofty position on her makeshift throne:**

Talk to me Queen Elsa

You have been brought here – abandoned, turned in

By your own sisters – do you have the first idea why you deserve it?

Listen, Queen for all girls

Where is your kingdom?

Do you have the right to rule?

 **Elsa, trying to remain calm:**

I have no claim to be queen of all

It's true…

 **Crowd:**

We're with you, Queen Elsa!

 **Elsa:**

There may be a title for me somewhere if I only knew

 **Maleficent:**

Are you divine?

 **Elsa:**

It's you that say I am

I fight for love and find that I get damned

 **Maleficent, mocking:**

But what is love? Can love provide you power?

Do you think love will save you in this hour?

 **Villains:**

Execute her! Execute her!

 **Maleficent:**

What do you mean? You'd execute a queen?

 **Villains:**

We have no king but Mickey! Execute her!

 **Maleficent, voice dripping with sarcasm:**

Well this is rich, you say you love the Mouse.

A sentiment that has been noticeably lacking.

 **Crowd:**

Mercy for her! Mercy for her!

[Maleficent waves a hand to silence the crowds.]

 **Maleficent, speaking:**

Talk to me Elsa

[She walks forward and takes Elsa's chin in her hand, gazing into her eyes. Elsa stares right back, not saying a word. Maleficent lets go and addresses the crowd.]

 **Maleficent, shouting:**

Is this your queen?

 **Crowd:**

Mercy for her! Mercy for her!

 **Villains:**

Execute her!

[The music resumes.]

 **Maleficent:**

She's done no wrong – no not the slightest thing

 **Villains:**

We have no king but Mickey! Execute her!

 **Maleficent, addressing the villains:**

I see no reason – I find no crime here

This girl is harmless so why does she upset you?

She's just misguided – thinks she's important

But to keep you vultures happy I shall flog her

[Two men move forward and grab Elsa's arms. They proceed to rip her outfit, exposing her back. A third man steps brandishes a whip and takes his position. Elsa is now visibly afraid but not resisting. The crowds become frenzied. Anna has pushed her way to the front. Cassandra still stands on the edge watching the whole affair. Maleficent returns to her perch.]

 **Crowds/Villains, simultaneously:**

Mercy for her! / Execute her!

Mercy for her! / Execute her!

Mercy for her! / Execute her! (x4 rapidly)

[The lashing begins. The princesses scream in horror. Anna screams loudest of all.]

 **Maleficent:**

One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…

[Anna and the princesses keep screaming, pleading, tears running down their faces. Elsa grimaces with each stroke of the whip.]

Eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…eighteen…nineteen…

[The villains are grinning wickedly at the spectacle before them. Cassandra's breathing has become irregular as she processes the grisly scene before her.]

Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three…twenty-four…twenty-five…twenty-six…

[Kristoff is holding Anna back as she fights to break free and rush toward her sister, who is gritting her teeth and starting to cry. The blood starts to course down her back. Cassandra rushes forward into the crowd, shoving people aside as she fights to get to the center.]

Twenty-seven…twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty…thirty-one…thirty-two…thirty-three…

[The previously pleased looks have disappeared from most of the villains. Jafar; Gaston; Hades; Scar; Ursula; the Evil Queen; Dr. Facilier; Mother Gothel; Cruella de Vil; Captain Hook; even Frollo and Hans: all seem increasingly uncomfortable. Some start looking away with each sound of whip cracking on exposed skin.]

Thirty-four…thirty-five…thirty-six…thirty-seven…thirty-eight…thirty-nine…forty…

[Anna is still struggling to break free; some of the princesses are looking away, while others look ready to rush forward. Cassandra is still fighting through the crowd.]

Forty-one…forty-two…forty-three…forty-four…forty-five…

[Elsa is buckling. Her strength is leaving her as the blood drips onto the plaza. She fights to not cry out, but the agony is intolerable. The sky is getting darker…]

Forty-six…forty-seven…forty-eight…forty-ni-

 **Cassandra, lunging out of the crowd:**

STOP!

[As Cassandra rushes toward Elsa, Anna breaks free from Kristoff and races forward. In an instant, Maleficent waves her hand, simultaneously blasting the three men away from Elsa and freezing Anna and Cassandra in their tracks. The two women can only watch, trapped mid-sprint several feet away from the young queen who now lies on the ground face down. She appears unconscious, her back covered with scars and red with fresh blood. The entire place has gone deathly silent.]

[Maleficent walks forward to Elsa's body.]

 **Maleficent, quietly:**

Where are you from Elsa? What do you want Elsa?

Tell me

You've got to be careful – you could be dead soon

Could well be

[Kneeling beside her, Milli rolls Elsa over and picks up the top half of her body, caressing her head in one hand.]

Why do you not speak when I have your life in my hands?

How can you stay quiet? I don't believe you understand

[To everyone's shock, Elsa opens her eyes ever so slightly and replies.]

 **Elsa, weakly:**

You cannot decide my fate

I'm alive though I could have died so long ago

For I chose to love and you can't stop that

[Maleficent drops her roughly back to the ground. Elsa winces from the pain since she lands on her back.]

 **Maleficent:**

You're a fool Queen Elsa

How can I help you?

[As she says this, she looks down at her hands which are now stained with blood.]

 **Crowd:**

Milli, mercy for her! Clemency!

[Maleficent pales as she remembers her dream, slowly rising and walking back up the steps. Anna and Cassandra are now free and kneel beside Elsa. Anna takes Elsa's head into her lap; Cassandra can only look on helplessly at Elsa's injured form.]

Remember Disney – we have a duty

To teach the kids so mercy for her!

Remember Disney – he trusted Mickey

And Mickey trusts her! Mercy for her!

Remember Disney – we have a duty

To teach the kids so mercy for her!

Remember Disney – he trusted Mickey

And Mickey trusts her! Mercy for her!

Remember Disney – we have a duty

To teach the kids so mercy for her!

Remember Disney – he trusted Mickey

And Mickey trusts her! Mercy for her!

[Maleficent turns and looks at Elsa. For a moment, there is silence as everyone watches for her reaction. Suddenly, her face contorts with anger.]

 **Maleficent:**

Don't let me stop your great self-destruction

Die if you want to you misguided martyr

I wash my hands of your demolition

Die if you want to you innocent puppet!

[A battle cry rises among the villains, and a horde of men rush forward to attack Elsa, determined to do the deed themselves. Elsa's eyes widen as she sees the oncoming assault. Before Anna or Cassandra can act, Elsa lunges forward and throws her arms out to either side, shielding her sister and her friend. The queen is exposed, vulnerable.

Then, without warning, a burst of magic explodes from her chest, as if directly from her heart. There is a powerful rush of wind, a bright flash of light…]


	19. Superstar

As the scene comes back into focus, Anna opens her eyes to see a pale arm stretched out before her. She shifts her gaze. She registers a torn dress – a hideous outfit from the looks of it. The back exposed, pale skin. _Wait. There are no scars. No blood?_

She looks up. Platinum blonde hair, messy yet somehow kept together, with a thick braid draped over a shoulder. _No…can it be?_

The turn of a head. She is greeted with blue eyes. Eyes filled with worry and concern. Eyes like sapphire. Eyes she has known all her life.

Two pale hands are cupping Anna's cheeks. Surprisingly warm to the touch. But they seem familiar. And those same eyes are now filled with a more familiar and heartwarming look: love.

 **Anna, crying out hoarsely:**

Elsa!

 **Elsa, smiling with all the love in the world:**

Anna…my precious Anna!

[Anna throws herself into Elsa's arms and presses one ear to her chest. She cries with relief and joy when she hears a steady heartbeat – _Elsa's heartbeat_. Elsa hugs her fiercely for several seconds, then pulls back and places a tender kiss on Anna's forehead.

At this, the music starts. Dramatic and with much fanfare. A beam of sunlight bursts through the clouds falling upon the sisters. Elsa takes Anna's hands and rises to her feet, with Anna following. Their faces shine with joy. Elsa's heart feels like it's going to burst from all the love she feels for her dear sister. As they stand, Elsa waves her hand to change Anna's outfit into a beautiful white robe. Anna takes in her new look, and then sees Elsa standing before her with arms outstretched. A wave of magic transforms the hideous outfit into a dazzling white dress, rivalling even the iconic ice blue dress. With the sun shining down upon her, Elsa truly looks like a goddess. Her face is beaming with love and happiness.

Then the music shifts. Elsa looks up and Anna follows her gaze. Descending from the sky is a figure hanging on to a giant snowflake. The figure is dressed in white tunic and dark purple tights. Her black hair and bob cut make her easily recognizable. A grin is plastered on her face, more like a smirk. As she reaches the ground, she begins to sing.]

 **Cassandra:**

Every time I look at you I don't understand

Why you let this thing we had get so out of hand

You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned

Why'd you pick such a crazy time in such a strange land?

[The muses appear.]

When you first appeared you hardly were a solution

Now in 2k18 you could lead the revolution!

 **(The Muses) / Cassandra:**

(Don't you get me wrong) / Don't you get me wrong (x4)

(I only want to know) / I only want to know (x4)

[The princesses appear, all dressed in white.]

 **Snow White / Cinderella / Aurora:**

Queen of snow, Queen of ice

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

 **Ariel / Belle / Jasmine / Pocahontas:**

Queen of snow, Queen of ice

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

 **Mulan / Tiana / Rapunzel / Moana:**

Queen Elsa Superstar

Do you think you're what they say you are?

 **Princesses:**

Queen Elsa Superstar

Do you think you're what they say you are?

[All manner of good characters appear and converge around the plaza, all radiant in white. Cassandra moves closer to Elsa as Anna stands beside her sister. Both Arendelle sisters are still bathed in sunlight.]

 **Cassandra:**

Tell me what you think about your friends at the top

Who besides yourself d'you think is the pick of the crop?

Mulan was she where it's at? Is she where you are?

Could Moana blaze a trail or was that just PR?

Did you mean to change "true love"? Was that a mistake or –

Did you know your epic tale would be a record-breaker?

 **(The Muses) / Cassandra:**

(Don't you get me wrong) / Don't you get me wrong (x4)

(I only want to know) / I only want to know! (x4)

 **Princesses/Choir:**

Queen of snow, Queen of ice

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Queen of snow, Queen of ice

Who are you? What have you sacrificed?

Queen Elsa Superstar

Do you think you're what they say you are?

Queen Elsa Superstar

Do you think you're what they say you are?

[As the chorus keeps being repeated, the music grows louder and more triumphant. Everyone is gesturing to Elsa like she is a savior. Anna can't help but be proud of her sister. Cassandra repeats her question, "Elsa, I only want to know!" She is also smiling.

In the midst of all this, the Mouse appears accompanied by his oldest friends. There appears to be a brief ceremony of sorts, a type of coronation for the new queen. The sun now shines brightly over all. Elsa turns to face the crowd one more time, arms outstretched and her face full of love and joy. The singing gradually dies down and fades away.]


	20. Epilogue

Elsa wakes up. As she slowly sits up on the sofa, a booklet falls off her lap and on to the floor. She glances down at the cover. The lyrics to _Jesus Christ Superstar_.

Elsa smiles. She remembers why she had that on her person. A little preparation before going to see a performance with Anna, Rapunzel, and Cassandra. A girls' night out.

Anna pokes her head in the room. "Come on, Elsa, we don't want to be late!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Elsa replies and joins her sister.

As the sisters join Rapunzel and Cassandra on the street, they start making their way toward the theater, weaving through the crowds.

"So," Cassandra shoots Elsa a smirk and one raised eyebrow, "fell asleep doing work again?"

Elsa chuckles and shakes her head. "No, my dear. I was just reading up on the lyrics for _Superstar_. You know, I like to know what to expect."

Rapunzel, ever the eager one, jumps in. "Isn't this exciting? I've never seen a rock opera before!"

"Yeah!" Anna agrees. "I'm so glad we snagged four tickets on such a busy night."

Elsa squeezes Anna's hand and smiles. "Me too. This is going to be fun. Although it may not be as spectacular as the version I dreamed about when I was napping."

All three girls turn to look at Elsa, slightly amused and genuinely curious.

"And who was the star of this version?" Cassandra inquires, a teasing smile on her lips.

Elsa meets her gaze with a mischievous look and impish grin.

"Take a guess."


End file.
